


The Sunlight Burning Through

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: renlylorasfest, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative ending for the scene in 2x03. For the <a href="http://renlylorasfest.livejournal.com/">renlylorasfest</a> Happy Endings Comment Fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sunlight Burning Through

"Shall I bring her to you?" His mouth is so close. Renly's eyes flick to it, and he leans in automatically.

Loras shoves Renly and starts to walk out. "Wait," Renly says.

"I'll send your wife, Your Grace," Loras says, but he's stopped. Renly scrambles up and reaches for his hand.

"Stay with me," he says. "I'll go to her. Just stay with me first."

Loras still looks unhappy, but turns to him. "I'll send her," he says.

"Yes," Renly nods, pulling Loras closer, bunching one hand in his shirt, "yes, but after. I want to make it up to you." He leans in for a kiss, and this time Loras doesn't push him away. He doesn't kiss back, though.

"You need to strengthen your claim," he says, the same thing he's been saying since the wedding.

"And I will." Renly leans in for another kiss, this time starting to undo Loras's breeches. "But first, I want you." Loras kisses back then. A small press of lips, just enough for Renly to know he's winning him round. Renly starts tugging him back towards the bed. "Wouldn't it be better to leave me aching," he kisses Loras, "wanting," Loras starting to kiss back properly, "having made you spill and seen your face," he's starting to sound desperate. He kisses even more desperately, and leans his forehead against Loras‘s. "You make me so wild," he murmurs.

Loras kisses him like he always does, then, pleading and eager. He lets Renly guide him back to the bed, settling as they were. Renly gets Loras's breeches undone and Loras sits up to throw them off. He's smiling again, softer than a minute ago, and the stillness takes hold of Renly's heart. No matter how wild Loras makes him, how frantic, how desperate, when Loras looks at him like this a blissful calm steals over him. A feeling of being exactly where he should be.

Renly avoids the bruises this time, curling up between Loras's legs. He breathes along the shaft of Loras's cock, and then takes it into his mouth. He wraps one hand around the base, the other on Loras's thigh, steadying himself.

The thing about Loras when he's turned on is, he can't stop moving. Renly has never told him, but it's one of his favourite things about bedding him. Loras arches and writhes, splaying his hands and fisting them in the sheets, tilting his hips. It makes sucking him more fun than it already would be.

Renly rides the movements, sucking and lapping exactly how Loras likes it. They've been doing this for long enough that Renly knows Loras's body, every inch of skin and every twitch and just where to put his tongue. How hard to press, which sound means _go faster_ , which means _go slower_ , which means _tease me_ and which means _make me come right now_. For all that Renly is his king, when they're naked and alone, he will do anything Loras wants.

"Renly," Loras pants, between gasps and sighs. Renly sucks faster, harder, Loras bucking his hips. It's sending shivers of pleasure all through Renly's body; the weight of Loras's cock in his mouth, the sounds he's making, the sight of him as Renly trails his eyes up Loras's body. He can't help grinding against the bed just a little, moaning around Loras's cock.

Loras arches. "Yes," he whispers. "Fuck, do that again."

Renly moans again, grinding harder against the bed. His self control is breaking, Loras getting close to the edge. Renly tips him over it, pressing his tongue against the shaft, and Loras comes, shaking apart and gasping Renly's name like a prayer.

Renly swallows as fast as he can, moving up Loras's body to kiss him. Loras reaches immediately for Renly's breeches, opening them and getting his hand inside as Renly throws his head back. Loras bites his earlobe and strokes with his hand, Renly coming after less than a minute. His orgasm is pure bliss, groaning into Loras's skin, shaking in his arms.

He collapses onto Loras's chest. Loras wraps his arms around him and kisses his hair. "I was supposed to leave," he says.

"Don't leave." Renly says it more pleadingly than he meant to. "Stay with me."

"Not tonight," Loras says, sighing.

"Just a little longer," Renly says. He looks up, leaning in. "There's still time for you to leave me hard and aching," he murmurs.

Loras bites his lip. "All right," he says, and smiles, and kisses him.


End file.
